selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Quintanilla Jr
Abraham Isaac Quintanilla Jr often known by the mononym Abraham was born on February 20, 1939Patoski page 2 in Corpus Christi, Texas. Abraham was an American singer-songwriter and record producer for his band Los Dinos and for Selena y Los Dinos, which mostly consisted of his children that ceased after Selena's death. Abraham is mostly known as the father of Selena, whose passion for music arose in his teens when he joined the group Los Dinos ("The Guys") in the 1950s.Richmond page 16 The band's successful single "Give Me One Chance" sold 150,000 copies and became the band's signature song when the single hit airplay, at the time of its released, in South Texas.Patoski page 21 Abraham's group were discriminated by Whites for being Americans of Mexican decent.Patoski page 8Richmond page 25 Los Dinos were booed out of buildings for not knowing any Mexican music.Patoski page 27Richmond page 13 The bands' popularity dwindled in numbers, and record sales began to plummet. Abraham quit the band in the early 1970s to support his family.Richmond page 29 During the mid-1970s, while trying desperately to leave the music world, Abraham's youngest child Selena, sparked a music-frenzy for Abraham to start up a new singing group, featuring his three children.Richomd page 36 The new band Selena y Los Dinos prospered during the 1980s and began to become popular. But Selena, like her father, had to face discrimination in the music world due to being a female in a male-dominant genre.Richmond page 46 By the 1990s, Selena's popularity reached new heights and she won a Grammy Award for her album Selena Live!. By 1995, Selena had a legion of fans and was working on a major crossover album that would've impelled Selena as an American solo pop artist. Selena was murdered by Yolanda Saldivar in March of the same year. Abraham's love of music continued to grow with his opening of Q-Productions and appearing in documentary shows, mostly about his daughter.Richmond page 202 Early life: 1939-1956 Abraham Isaac Quintanilla Junior was born on February 20, 1939 in Corpus Christi, Texas as the middle child of six siblings, to Mexican immigrant parents Abraham Quintanilla Sr (born: Abrán Quintanilla) and Mary Calderon Quintanilla (born: María Calderon, 1920 - January 18, 1972). Abraham's parents worked at the Rio Grande river in Texas, scavenging vegetables, cotton and fruits. When Abraham was fourteen, his parents left the Catholic Church and converted to Jehovah's Witnesses. Abraham's mother became a door-to-door missionary, trying to convert other Hispanic and Latino Americans from Catholicism to Jehovah's Witnesses.Patoski page 9 Abraham's father later worked as an autobody repairman.Patoski page 33 Abraham attended Ray Miller High School and soon joined with two of his friends to form a high school choir called the Gumdrops. Abraham dropped out of Ray Miller High School when he was a senior to pursue his career.Patoski page 10 Mary strongly disapproved of her son's desire to become a professional singer. Los Dinos and family: 1957-1974 In 1957, Abraham encountered his alumni class mates performing at a high school dance. He quickly recognized their voices and was hooked. While learning that one of their lead vocalist was quitting the band: Abraham quickly approached the "Dinos" and asked if he can be part of their singing group. The group decided to give Abraham a chance by practicing with them. Abraham's wishes were granted when the Dinos crowned him as the "third voice". During the beginning stages of the group, the Dinos were paid thirty United States dollars in booked venues. Los Dinos cited their musical inspirations were musical ensembles The Four Aces and Mills Brothers. In 1959, Los Dinos released their first single "So Hard To Tell" on the J.W. Fox label that was owned by Johnny Herrera. The single became a classic hit on KEYS and helped the band to be booked at personal appearances at sock hops in Corpus, Kingville and Woodsboro, Texas. The Dino's second single "Give Me One Chance", was composed by Teddy Randazzo who'd written songs for Little Anthony and the Imperials, sold 150,000 copies . The single began getting extensive airplay throughout South Texas and on KILT-FM. Los Dino's popularity prosper after the record sales of "Give Me One Chance". The band recorded ten English-language revolutions per minutes and covered songs of The Beatles, Ray Stevens, Johnny Tillotson, Tommy Roe, Sam & Dave and the Five Americans. The band faced racism and discrimination due to being of Mexican decent. A club owner, who thought the band were Italians, was captured that Los Dinos were Mexican Americans. The club owner decided not to pay them. Los Dinos were turned down motel rooms and other venues that were dominant White American neighborhoods. The bands next singles "Tiwistin' Irene", "Ride Your Pony", and "Lover's Holiday" sold poorly. In October 1961, Abraham was drafted into the military and was stationed at Joint Base Lewis-McChord in Fort Lewis, Washington, near Tacoma, WA.. While on duty, Abraham meet a young women named Marcella Samora, who was half-Mexican American and half-Cherokee. Marcella's father originated from Amarillo, while her mother was from Colorado.Patoski page 22 Abraham and Marcella married on June 8, 1963 and Marcella conjoined Abraham's surname onto hers. On December 13, 1963, Abraham was discharged from active duty and while doing so, Marcella gave birth to their first child, Abraham Quintanilla III and AB was born in Toppenish, WA. Within a month, Abraham moved his family and relocated in Corpus Christi. While back, Abraham re-joined with Los Dinos and began singing American pop and Rock and roll music. While performing to a crowd of Mexican people, Los Dinos were told to play Spanish-language Mexican music. They were later booed and were called "queers". The people at the club were refunded their money, after the band confess of not knowing any Mexican music. This angered people who wanted to dance and chased the band out of the building, local Corpus Christi police had to be called in to escort the band out.Patoski page 23 The band changed their musical genres to Chicano rock due to costs in creating English-language popular music and the popularity of the band. Los Dinos recorded their first record Con Esta Copa ("With This Cup") in 1964 on Arnoldo Ramirez label Falcon Records. The single "Con esta copa" became an instant hit in Texas and had heavy airplay, at the time of its release on Epitome. The single was also played in neighboring states.Patoski page 29 The band released three more records with Falcon until they moved on to Bernal records. On June 29, 1967, Marcella gave birth to their second child and first daughter, Suzette Michelle Quintanilla-Arriaga. By 1969, Los Dino's popularity faded in numbers and their record sales began to decline. Abraham later quit the band, while the rest of the group went on without him.Patoski page 30 Los Dinos contiuned to record music and by 1974, the band recorded twenty 45s and six LP records. The band then officially ended their careers. New life and Selena y Los Dinos: 1975-1994 In the early 1970s, Abraham moved to Lake Jackson and began working full time to support his wife and two kids. Abraham worked for Dow Chemical, while trying to get over his passion for music. While settling in, Marcella was told by doctors that she had a tumor and it needed to be removed. Marcella and Abraham decided to get a second opinion before performing the removal. While visiting a second doctor, Marcella and Abraham were told that she was pregnant. Marcella and Abraham were told that they were going to have another son and picked the name: Marc Antony (Quintanilla). But on Easter Sunday, April 16, 1971; Marcella and Abraham delivered a girl at Freeport Community Hospital. A women who shared the room, offered the name "Selena".Patoski page 34 One day, while Abraham was teaching his oldest child, A.B. to play a guitar, Selena came in the room and began singing along with her father. Immediately, Abraham noticed that Selena had a gift and wasted no time, and began working on her.Patoski page 37 Abraham formed a new group, based on his childhood band; Selena y Los Dinos. Abraham, with the help of his former recording studio manager and friend, began recording songs with Selena and began building a foundation of awareness for his children.Patoski page 38Patoski page 39 In 1982, Abraham opened up a Mexican restaurant called PapaGayos ("Parrots") and built a platform for his children to perform in front of costumers, while they enjoy their meals. Shortly after the restaurant opened, it suffered the recession of 1983, and was forced to close. Abraham then took his musical aspirations and re-located back to Corpus Christi, after he was evicted from his home. Selena y Los Dinos, along with Abraham, performed at street corners, parties, weddings, and other social-activities that would offer income for the family. In 1984, Selena y Los Dinos were signed to Freddie Records; they recorded and released their debut album entitled Selena Y Los Dinos. Selena was criticized by Freddie Martinez (CEO of Freddie Records), for being a young female in a male-dominate genre. Abraham moved his children to Cara Records who released their second album The New Girl in Town. The album helped Selena y Los Dinos to appear as musical guests on the Johnny Canales Show.Patoski page 40Patoski page 42 By 1989, Selena released eight long plays on Manny Guerra's independent labels GP Productions and Record Producer Productions. These albums led Selena to win and dominate awards at the Tejano Music Awards, starting in 1986."Fans, Family Remember Selena". CBSNews.com, October 17, 2002. Retrieved on July 9, 2006. While performing at the TMA's, Selena caught the eyes of José Behar, the former head of Sony Music Latin. Behar signed Selena with Capitol/EMI.Mitchell, Rick. "Selena". Houston Chronicle, May 21, 1995. Retrieved on February 1, 2008. He later said that he signed Selena because he thought he had discovered the next Gloria Estefan. In 1993, Selena won a Grammy Award for "Best Mexican-American Album" for Selena Live!. In 1994, Selena's album Amor Prohibido became the biggest selling Latin album of all time, being certified 20x Platinum (Latin type) by the RIAA for selling over two million copies, while selling over five million copies worldwide.RIAA Gold & Platinum Searchable Database - Amor Prohibido. RIAA.com. Selena's sales and fan base increased, paving the way for Selena's dream of recording a crossover album in prospective.Patoski page 47 Death of Selena and personal life: 1995-present On March 31, 1995; Abraham Quintanilla's youngest child, Selena, was murdered by the president of the Selena Fan Club, manager of Selena's boutiques, Selena Etc. and personal friend, Yolanda Saldívar. Selena's death was devastating to Abraham, who began to experience emotional trauma, distress, and depression. Abraham briefly talked about Selena's death with a shaken prosody, on the same day of the incident, on local and international news channels.Richmond page 36 Abraham stated throughout numerous interviews that he doesn't hate Saldivar, but hates what she had done.Richmond page 248 Abraham also stated on CBS's The Early Show to Julie Chen that "time heals all wounds" in 2002 with the start of the 20 Years of Music Collection. After Selena's death, Abraham has been involved in every development of albums, documentaries, and other productions that involves or talks about Selena.Richmond page 201 Soon after Selena's death, Abraham Quintanilla and his family started The Selena Foundation, a charitable organization which assists children in crisis. Abraham Quintanilla has appeared in numerous television specials about Selena. Quintanilla continues to produce new acts in the music and film industries with his record company, Q-Productions. Discography ;Studio albums Filmography Notes * in the book Como La Flor written by Joe Nick Patoski, "Los Dinos" sold 150,00 copies which the book states Manny Guerra may over exaggerated on the record sales of the single. References Works cited * * External links *IMDB profile *Q-Productions.com web site Category:Selena Category:RogelioGonaelz Angelica De la cruz